A Navigator's Journey
by lilly.rosa.14
Summary: Nami finds herself alone with Trafalgar Law on Dressrosa Island. The Heart Pirates and the Straw Hats have an alliance and Law's job is to protect Nami. After Nami's demands push Law over the edge, Law knows exactly what to do to put her back in her place. Rated for Lemons! LawxNami
1. Chapter 1

**Author: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters!**

Of all people! Why did she have to be stuck with the creepy guy! Nami folded her arms across her chest and huffed. Law smirked at her, amused at her dislike. Nami had voted against an alliance with the Heart Pirates from the very start. But it didn't matter what she thought because when her captain had his mind set on something, nothing stopped him. She understood that, but how did she end up alone with him? Nami started walking faster. "Hey, don't get too far ahead, I'm supposed to protect you." Law yelled.

Oh, that made Nami feel _loads _better. The creepy doctor was going to look after her. Shivers ran up and down her spine. This sounded a lot like a bad horror film. The beautiful girl finds herself alone with the killer and gets skinned alive. Nami froze up, turning around slowly, glaring at his sword. She pointed her weather baton at Law, "You just stay away from me, got it!" Law rolled his eyes and sighed. "You should try to get on my good side, there are far worse people to worry about on this island then me. Especially since Do Flamingo decided to hold a tournament for Ace's devil fruit." Nami's eyes grew wide, "Like what kind of people?" She asked nervously. "Fighters and pirates from all around the world, most with bounties over 100 million berries." Law informed her.

100 million berries! Nami would love to have that kind of money! She could just imagine the shopping now, all of the cute things she could buy. "I bet they have good places to go shopping here," Nami said excitedly. "No," Law said breaking up her day dream, "we need to stick to the plan and I need to find my crew. Hopefully Straw Hat-ya will finish up what he's doing soon because he's a very important asset. I can't do this without him. That's another reason why you shouldn't worry about me." But Nami still wasn't convinced. She still hated him for switching her body with Sanji's at Punk Hazard.

Nami and Law walked around the town in disguise. "What kind of disguise is a fake moustache!" Nami said laughing at Law. "Shh, be quite! My disguise was fine until you opened your big mouth." Law teased and Nami hit him in the back of the head with her baton. Law turned around and grabbed Nami's arm and pulled her into an ally way. "What are you doing!" She yelled and he covered her mouth with his hand. She was stuck against the side of the building, struggling against him. But Law just pushed his body harder into her. "Shh be quiet its CP-0." Nami froze.

She looked into Law's eyes worried. She remembered what CP-9 was capable of, she didn't want CP-0's attention. Law turned his attention back to Nami. Their faces had been so close together that his lips brushed against hers accidently. They both blushed and Nami pushed him away and slapped him across the face hard. "Don't even think about it creepy guy!" Nami said.

Law rubbed the side of his face. Creepy guy? He chuckled. "Come on," she said, "those guys are gone now." They continued walking towards wherever Law said his ship would be. Law noticed Nami walking a lot closer to him since he mentioned how dangerous the island was. A few minutes later Nami had a strange feeling. She looked behind her, everything looked fine. She looked over at Law, "Yes we're being followed," he said. "Oh and when were you ever planning on telling me!" She nagged. Law rolled his eyes, "Your bikini top is probably the reason they're following us in the first place." Nami crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Don't stare at them!" Law laughed, "Why do you wear tops like that if you don't want men staring at you?" Nami blushed and punched him in the arm. "You're violent." He said rubbing his arm.

"How far are we supposed to keep walking anyway?" Nami complained but Law didn't respond. A group of thugs made a line in front of them, blocking their paths. Nami smirked, "I've got this one." She released a weather egg from her baton and a thundercloud appeared above their heads. Lightning struck and electrocuted them, only two were still standing afterwards. "No way! How are they still standing?" Nami was surprised, that usually worked. Law unsheathed his sword and made quick work of the other two.

He walked back over to Nami and picked her up. "What re you doing? Put me down!" She squirmed. "If I carry you, you'll stop complaining." Law said plainly. Nami blushed and relaxed into Law's chest. She could get used to this treatment! Why couldn't Zoro carry her everywhere? "We're almost there," Law informed her. Nami fell asleep in Law's arms.

Law looked down at Nami and smirked. She was really cute when she wasn't nagging or complaining. Law was soon greeted by his crew. He carried Nami into his bedroom. Nami woke up just as he laid her down in his bed. "This is your ship?" She asked in a sleepy voice. Law nodded. "How long am I staying here?" She stretched out on his bed. "As long as it takes Luffy to complete his side of the bargain." Nami sighed, that could be forever.

"Well I guess I'm a Heart Pirate for now." Nami grinned. "No, I wouldn't let you join us, we are just allies." Law said strictly crossing his arms. "Why not? I'm a great navigator!" Nami argued, "Plus, looking around at your crew, I think it needs something new Law, something different," she said as she pulled up on her bikini top and let go, bouncing her large breasts around. Law blushed.

"My crew is fine the way it is, and its Captain Law to you!" Law said angrily. "Captain?" Nami repeated. "So, I'm in your crew! Thanks _Captain, _you won't regret it!" Nami said winking. "No!" Law said grabbing Nami by the shoulders. "That's not what I meant and you know it. Now get off my ship!" Law demanded. Nami pouted, her eyes brimming with tears. "Its not fair! All I wanted was to be in the crew of the future King of the Pirates." She sniffled. Was she really trying to flatter him now? Law thought rolling his eyes. He didn't have time for this. "You're only allowed to stay here until Doflamingo's S.A.D. factory is destroyed, and as long as you stay out of my way, but you're NOT part of my crew," Law said turning and walking away from her. Nami jumped on Law pressing her breasts firmly against his back in an embrace. "OH, thank you Law! You're such a good friend." She said sarcastically. Law felt his pants getting uncomfortably tight at the crotch.

Law walked out of his bedroom leaving Nami and walked into his study, closing and locking the door behind him. He took his hat off and pushed his hand through his hair sighing. He couldn't believe he just allowed this. Sure the Straw Hats and the Heart Pirates were in an alliance but that didn't mean he wanted Luffy's crewmembers sleeping over.

Nami wondered around the ship until she was certain the biggest bedroom on the ship was Law's bedroom, oops, she meant _her_ new bedroom! It even had its own bathing room. Nami unpacked her things and searched around Law's old bedroom for anything of value. She found a few thousand berries but she new he could do better then this. He was a warlord after all. Where does he hide the good stuff? Nami sighed and collapsed onto his bed. She smelled the pillows, they actually smelled really good. Good, she wouldn't have to change the sheets or anything.

Law walked into his bedroom carrying some books. "Wh-What are you doing in here?!" He yelled looking at how Nami had unpacked her things in _his_ room. She yawned and laid on her side on his bed. "Well, I didn't want to sleep with the crew, I'm a woman, I deserve more privacy then that. This room is a little small for me, but it will do." Nami said casually. "No! That's it get off my ship woman!" Law growled. Nami walked over to Law swaying her hips, "I'm sorry," she said running a finger down his chest, "I didn't know it would upset you this much. Actually, I was thinking we would share it." She said winking at Law. It's only for a little while, Law thought, and she was hot. "Fine," Law grumbled. "Great! You can sleep on the floor!" Nami said excitedly.

Law growled and left the room in defeat. He couldn't handle this. Maybe he should just sleep with the crew. But this was his ship, he was Captain. Who does this girl think she is anyway. Everything about her annoyed him. Her bright colored hair, her amazing body, her guilt trips, her way of getting everything she wants. Law couldn't understand why Sanji couldn't look after Nami instead. He bet Sanji was broken hearted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Lemons! Yay Lemons! Thank you for your patience with this story and thanks for reading =)**

Law spent a long time cooling off his temper with his crew in their sleeping quarters. Above all else Law hated being told what to do and that's all Nami had done since they separated from the rest of the Straw Hats. But that's why he was the captain, no one was supposed to question his authority. His word was final.

"We're going to need to get more money again," Penguin sighed, "the 'cat burglar' probably robbed us all by now." Shachi smirked winking at Law, "Well why don't we just take it back!" Law grinned, "_Room!_" He said and a blue aura surrounded his yellow submarine ship. "_Scan!_" Sacks and chests of treasure appeared in front of Law and his crew. Law could hear Nami's screams coming from the other side of the ship. She had just finished finding a good hiding spot to stash her findings too. She ran into the crew's room.

"What the hell was that! You took all my money!" Nami looked scary when she wasn't happy. "_Your_ money?" Law mocked putting his legs up on the table and leaning his chair against the wall. "Yeah! _My _money!" She repeated herself. She walked over to him with her hands on her hips and kicked his legs off the table causing him to fall onto the floor.

Law's crew gasped. Nami had a death sentence. Bepo helped him up, "She's sorry, I'm sure she's sorry. You're sorry right?" Nami shook her head, "No way I'm not sorry!" Bepo dropped his head, "Oh, sorry."

To everyone's surprise Law laughed. "You stupid girl," he said chuckling, "You want my money? You want to sleep with me so badly? Why don't you earn it like every other girl!" Nami blushed she raised her hand to smack Law across the face, how dare he talk to her like she were a prostitute! Law caught her arm before her hand struck his face. He grabbed her waist and flung her over his shoulder. He held her legs together so she wouldn't kick but that didn't stop her from squirming. "Let me go right now! Put me down! If you hurt me Luffy will destroy you!" Nami screamed. "You're in no position to threaten me." Law said calmly.

He threw Nami on his bed, bent her over and smacked her ass hard with his hand. Nami cried, "Ow!" She crawled to the head of the bed but Law grabbed her leg and pulled her back over to him. Nami didn't like the naughty smirk on his face. He grabbed the front of her bikini top and yanked it off dropping it on the floor next to him. Nami gasped and shielded her breasts with her arms. "You better pay for a new one!" She complained. Law ignored her, grabbing her arms and pinning them above her head in one of his hands. Nami struggled against him but it was no use, Law was much stronger than her. He grabbed and rubbed her breast with his free hand.

Nami moaned and Law pressed her lips roughly into hers. She turned her head to avoid his kiss and Law sucked and bit her neck. Nami whimpered, she liked it. He kissed down her neck and licked back up it. Nami arched her back and moaned. "Are you enjoying this? You dirty girl," he whispered into her ear. He grabbed her breast harder and Nami opened her mouth to gasp. Law drove his tongue into her mouth and Nami melted, she wanted him.

Law unbuttoned and unzipped Nami's pants without leaving her lips. He shoved his hand down the front of her pants. Her pants were so tight he could barely get his hand in there. He could feel how warm and wet she was. Her panties were soaked. Law started rubbing Nami through her panties. She moaned into his mouth and wiggled her hips up and down grinding against his hand. Law broke their passionate kiss, "Why the change in attitude all of a sudden? You must really love money," he teased her and she looked as if she were going to argue over it, but she really didn't want him to stop, so she kept quiet. She looked up at him innocently and blushed, she was so cute.

He let go of her arms and she unzipped his jacket and helped him out of it. She smiled, his tattoos looked really sexy and his muscles! Nami was so excited she thought she would rip his pants off him from just looking at his chest! Then she worked his pants and underwear off. She got on her knees and pulled his pant's waist down over his huge erect dick. Her hands went straight for his shaft, she looked up at him with a devilish grin on her face. "You seem like you know what you're doing," Law grinned back.

Nami licked her lips seductively, "I want 100,000 berries, than I'll put you in my mouth." Law chuckled, "Or I could tie you to my bed and force it down your throat." Nami pouted, "No way! I thought I was getting paid for this!" Law grabbed the back of her head, pulling her hair tight, and shoved his dick into her mouth. Nami choked and pushed at his hips but he didn't budge. He pushed deeper into her mouth and Nami gagged, then she bit Law's dick hard enough for him to want to pull out. Law groaned and grabbed Nami and threw her back onto his bed. He pinned her down with his hands on her throat.

"We can do this the easy way, or I can chop you into pieces and fuck your dissected pussy. What will it be?" Law smirked letting go of Nami's throat. Nami gasped, "Wow you really are a creepy guy! Have you ever done that?" Law's smirk never left his face but she seriously doubted it. Law twisted his fingers around in a circle, "_Room!_" Nami raised her eyebrow at him, he was joking right? Law's stare was intense and menacing, "_Scan!_" He said and Nami's pants and underpants appeared in his hand. She gasped, "No way!" Law looked down at Nami's naked body in approval. She was flawless. "So, what will it be?" Law restated.

Nami pulled Law closer to her and bit and sucked on his bottom lip. Law put the head of his dick at Nami's entrance and Nami spread her legs wide open for him. "That's what I thought," Law teased and he slowly pushed himself inside her. Nami moaned and grabbed onto Law's shoulders. It had been awhile since she'd had sex, she knew she would be sore after this. Law pushed all the way into her, stretching her tight pussy. "Ready?" Law whispered sensually into her ear. Like she had a choice, Nami thought, but she nodded.

Law pulled half way out and then pushed back into her and she moaned. "Relax," he whispered sucking on her earlobe. Easier said then done, Nami thought. She took a deep breath and let it out, trying only to focus on the sensation of the pleasure Law gave her. She couldn't believe how amazing he felt inside her. He was surprisingly passionate. He kept kissing her neck and face. His body remained close to hers. She loved the feeling of his hot breath against her neck. She grabbed onto his biceps with both hands to steady herself as he fucked her harder and faster. Nami wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling ready to cum. She threw her head back and Law licked up her neck. She arched her back and dug her nails into Law's arms, moaning loudly. Her pussy tightened as she reached her orgasm.

Law grinned like he had just won something. He pulled out and turned Nami over, entering her from behind. He put some of his weight on Nami's back and grabbed onto her shoulders. He thrust into her hard and deep. Nami bit down on the pillow in front of her to keep from screaming her head off. Law kissed Nami's shoulders and the back of her neck, moving her hair out of the way. "Nami, I'm about to cum," he moaned and Nami was instantly aroused like never before. "Cum for me Law," she whimpered and Law blushed. No one had ever said that to him before, although he didn't have sex often either. Law came inside Nami's pussy. Nami smiled, it felt like he came a lot. He pulled out of her slowly and cum started dripping out of her.

Law ran into the bathroom, grabbed a towel and handed it to Nami. Nami wrapped herself up in it and laid down on the bed, ready for a nap. Law sat on the edge of the bed, Nami looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "_Room_," Law said half-heartedly. A thick wad of money appeared in his hand. He tossed it onto Nami's stomach and Nami popped up out of bed like she had never felt tired at all. She greedily fingered threw her money, she guessed it was about 500,000 berries! She was pretty sure she had just fallen in love! She looked back up at Law, he was putting his pants back on.

Nami set her wad of cash on top of the nightstand. She grabbed Law's arm before he could pull his pants up the rest of the way. Law turned his head and looked at her confused. Hadn't he just given her everything she wanted? What more could she need? She tugged on his arm and Law stepped awkwardly out of his pants and crawled onto the bed. She pushed gently on his shoulders, laying him down on the bed. Then she cuddled up next to him and closed her eyes. Law held Nami's hand and she smiled. Maybe they could share a bed together after all, he thought.


End file.
